transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2033 Olympics: Combiner FFA
Mojave Desert(#6475Rnt) Once part of an ancient inland sea, the Mojave desert was formed by volcanic action and by materials deposited by the Colorado River. Now, it is a vista of mountains, boulders, washes, joshua trees, and cacti. Clean air, sunny days, star filled nights, outstanding views, abundant wildlife, rockclimbing, hiking, biking, and relaxation make it a favorite day trip for the city-weary residents of Los Angeles. Edwards Air Force Base once attracted visitors to see the space shuttles landing, but the base was shut down years ago during the federal government defense cutbacks. Most of the visitors, though, are simply passing through on their way to and from the City of Sin, Las Vegas. Predaking strides onto the field of combat, punching a fist into an open palm. "Predaking will triumph," he says, "You are all going down." He looks around at his opponents. "So, who will be first?" Devastator stands majestically against the other enormous combiners, the seven gestalts all with long shadows even as the the midday sun beats down. It was time to prove exactly why Devastator was the superior combiner. His enormous, purple fists clench as he gestures to Predaking, "YOUR DISMEMBERMENT WILL BEGIN NOW." He grasps a huge boulder from the ground next to him, throwing it at the pretender to the throne. "DESTRUCTION IMMINENT." Combat: Devastator strikes Predaking with his Enormous Boulder Face First. attack! Bruticus just stands there, waiting for the competition to start. "BRUTICUS BORED!" Computron comes out into the desert, analyzing each and every single one of his opponents, calculating his potential strategy right down to the last decimal. He can do this. "Let's do this precisely and efficiently." Bruticus is standing in the middle of the desert, which may or may not be large enough to prevent so many combiners from obliterating a city or something. The Combaticon combiner is the the only giant who's entering the competition and Onslaught spent hours devising a strategy and trying to brainwash all Combaticons with it. Perhaps Bruticus will remember some of it...but it's unlikely. The gestalt remains perfectly still until the signal is given. Bruticus suddenly charges right towards his nemesis : Defensor, "BRUTICUS SMASH PUNY DEFENSOR!". Reaching the Autobot gestalt, Bruticus raises his massive fist into the air and brutally bring it down onto Defensor's skull. Combat: Bruticus misses Defensor with his 14000 Psi Punch attack! -6 Under the scorching hot sun, in the parched Mojave Desert, the titan Defensor stands ready and watchful. All of the adertivising revenue he earns in this exhibition match will, of course, be donated to Habitat for Humanity. By engaging in gruesome oilsports for the entertainment of the galaxy, he will be helping to put roofs over the heads of needy humans! In a characteristically Protectobot display of friendship and teamwork, Defensor deploys a forcefield around Superion! However, Bruticus is already on the assault. Defensor blocks the punch with one mightly gauntlet and declares, "BRUTICUS HAS LOST SIGHT OF WHY WE ARE FIGHTING THIS WAR>" Menasor strides onto the field, a massive silver sword already cradled in his right hand. "Menasor's gonna slice and dice you all." And with that, he takes a swing at Bruticus. They're not in the mood to play, especially with how aggressive Motormaster's been lately. He hefts the sword and gives it a good left to right thrust right at the opposing Gestalt. Combat: Defensor creates a forcefield shielding Superion from damage. Combat: Menasor misses Bruticus with his Silver Sword attack! -3 Superion is just leering at everyone, perched on a grove of crushed cacti. He points to the ugliest combiner there - Abominus. "YOU AND ME," he abruptly booms, springing into a dash for the huge fugly combiner. Defensor's gesture only gets him a distracted growl before he hurls a punch towards Abominus' chest. Combat: Superion strikes Abominus with his Punch attack! Abominus is the coolest gestalt ever, everyone knows it. "ABOMINUS IS BEST," he shouts to no one in particular. Immediately after announcing this cold hard fact to the world, Abominus takes a punch to the chest. "SUPERION THE WORST," he says eloquently before retaliating with a punch of his own. Combat: Abominus strikes Superion with his A Thousand Dooms attack! -8 Combat: Defensor's forcefield absorbs Abominus's attack. Bruticus grunts as his fist miss Defensor who seems to be more interested in protecting his fellow Autobots than fighting him... how typical of them. Something on his left catches the gestalt's attention. At the last moment, he grabs Menasor's wrist, prventing him from swinging his sword, "MENASAOR FOOL!". With his free arm, Bruticus bring his rifle to bear...at pointblank range, right into the Stunticon gestalt's chest. After a moment of thought, Computron nods to himself and moves to strike at the nearest opponent, which happened to be Devastator. He doesn't make any weird war noises as he moves, as they were wasteful and inefficient in battle. Combat: Bruticus strikes Menasor with his Sonic Stun Gun attack! -6 Combat: Computron strikes Devastator with his Punch attack! Having now protected Superion in a friendly fashion, Defensor is free to engage in some fisticuffs with the other combiner teams. He attempts to elbow Bruticus, then extend and sweep that arm to deliver an open-palmed slap to Menasor. Combat: Defensor strikes Bruticus with his Burning Justice Area attack! -8 Combat: Defensor strikes Menasor with his Burning Justice Area attack! -8 Superion looks /thoroughly/ surprised when Defensor's forcefield deflect's Abominus' attack. "WHAT IS..." Oh right. "TAKE THAT!" Whipping out his wicked sweet cannon, he levels it at Abominus' face and pulls the trigger, a beam of green light streaming out. Predaking roars as a wild purple fist appears! He counters with his left uppercut, which just happens to be made out of a Tiger. So it is now a Tiger Uppercut, and no, Sagat cannot sue. Combat: Superion misses Abominus with his Stress Fracture Cannon attack! Combat: Predaking strikes Devastator with his TIGER! UPPERCUT! attack! -4 The battle escalated almost immediately. Punches were thrown, sides were formed and the double-teaming would be commencing shortly. With his hands open wide, Devastator approaches Predaking, going right through the laser fire and melee, a glancing shot from Computron bounced off his armor. It goes ignored. The uppercut from Predaking, however topples Devastator over, leaving a huge cloud of dust and sand as the ground trembles. With his mouth open in dismay or rage, the green and purple behemoth stands, he grapples with the beast, laying his hands upon him, then goes to throw him onto his back. Combat: Devastator strikes Predaking with his Throwdown! attack! -4 Menasor attempts to wrestle his sword hand free but instead finds himself with a gun pointed point blank at his chest, fired and causes him to stagger backwards, RIGHT into the face slap of Defensor. With a voice whine from one of the Stunticons, Motormaster growls at them to Shut their traps and goes after Predaking, whom he ended up right in front of. He pulls out his Cyclone Gun and let loose on the crazy afted animal ...thing. Disgusting... Combat: Menasor strikes Predaking with his Cyclone Gun attack! -3 Defensor's elbow strikes Bruticus right on the left side of his head. The Decepticon gestalt stumbles back but does not fall to the ground. "DEFENSOR WEAK! BRUTICUS STRONG!". The protectobots' attack drew Bruticus' attention back on the Autbot's gestalts. He charges them, swinging his left fist at Defensor before attempting to tackle the dodgy one, aka Superion, "AUTOBOT! FALL!" "WHAT IS THIS!?" Abominus roars when his fist bounces off the forcefield shielding Superion. Thinking is extremely hard for him so he just acts on the violent instinct he's best known for and continues to pummel the forcefield around Superion like some kind of dumb brute. Combat: Abominus strikes Superion with his What is this sorcery!? attack! -8 Combat: Defensor's forcefield absorbs Abominus's attack. Combat: Bruticus strikes Defensor with his Pulverize Area attack! -4 Combat: Bruticus misses Superion with his Pulverize Area attack! -4 Defensor is pummeled by Abominus's attack. However, he does not retaliate directly against Abominus. Instead, he just leaves the forcefield up to continue to frustrate Abominus. Instead, Defensor tries to grab Devastator and yank him into Bruticus, so that the two big fools can put their heads together! The hard way. Combat: Defensor strikes Bruticus with his Burning Justice Area attack! -8 Combat: Defensor strikes Devastator with his Burning Justice Area attack! -8 PWANG. The forcefield wavers as fists smash into it. "THIS THING IS GREAT," he finally praises Defensor from afar. "HAAAA," he mocks Abominus, only to be nearly mowed over by Bruticus' pulverizing. Seems like Defensor's got a handle on him, so he turns back to Abominus, dropping his shoulders and charging for a massive tackle of his own. "DIEEE!" Combat: Superion strikes Abominus with his Demolition Blow attack! -3 Devastator stands victorious over Predaking, if only for a moment before he is grappled, and slammed with a resounding shudder into Bruticus. He turns his back on the Predaking for the moment, taking his rage out on the other victim of Defensor's attack. He raises his gun to bear at near point blank range against Brutucus, the tip of the mighty rifle glowing with powerful energy. Combat: Devastator strikes Bruticus with his Solar Energy Rifle attack! Computron attack had landed on Devastator, but he didn't seem to be paying attention, as he was attacked at the same time by Predaking and Bruticus. He jumped back and took out a rifle, aiming to get Devatator with some acid pellets as the combiner was brutilizing all in his path. Combat: Computron strikes Devastator with his Automatic Acid-Pellet Gun attack! Predaking Having been socked again by Devastator, Predaking is quite angry, and tries kicking the green and purple Combiner in the aft for turning his back on him! "Not wise," he says, simply. "Never turn your back on Predaking." Combat: Predaking strikes Devastator with his Boot to the AFT! (Grab) attack! Menasor watched Predaking get attacked out from him right after he fires and hits. Snarling he turns, looking to see who else is in range of his gun or his sword. But instead, he sees Abominus. Putting weapons aside, so to speak he tromps over to one he's not really fond of...who IS he fond of.... and grabs ahold of the other Gestalt, uses a move right out of WWF and with a pin and a PITCH, he hurls Abominus across the desert, to land behind a huge pile of rocks...on some rocks..and cactus...ow ow ow!!! "GOOD RIDANCE!" Combat: Menasor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Bruticus is smashed into Devastator. This impact is brutal and the resulting soundwave probably shattered all windows in a large radius. "DEVASTATOR IN BRUTICUS WAY. BRUTICUS CRUSH ALL IN BRUTICUS'S WAY!" Bruticus pushes the other Decepticon gestalt away from him and takes a blast right in the middle of his chest. He slows down for a moment but he quickly follow up with a punch right the the face! Combat: Bruticus strikes Devastator with his Retiring outdated model. attack! -9 Devastator registers the attack from behind, it was more for insult than pure damage which was Predaking's own mistake. The Decepticon combiners were now in a brawl in their own little world, as was expected. Hammerhand blows reign down from Devastator to flatten both Predaking and Bruticus. "ENOUGH. PREPARE FOR ANNIHILATION!" Abominus' hot pink feet dig into the sand as he tries to remain upright despite the tackle from Superion. "NO!" the titan shouts, whipping out his sick sonic cannon and aiming it at the Autobot gestalt made out of five dumb losers. "YOU DIIIIEEE!" But then Menasor grabs him and throws him clear across the desert. Either Abominus is deceptively light or Menasor is just really friggin' strong. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Abominus yells as he disappears over the horizon. Combat: Superion takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Devastator strikes Predaking with his Prepare for Annihilation Cretins! Area attack! -5 Combat: Devastator strikes Bruticus with his Prepare for Annihilation Cretins! Area attack! -5 Devastator smoulders from the acid steaming off of his armor. The damage was light, but a constant nuisance. His mind was on other matters at the moment. Defensor shakes his massive head when Menasor throws Abominus away like so much garbage. He rumbles, "LITTERING DAMAGES THE DESERT. THE NOMADIC HUMANS ALREADY LEAD DIFFICULT LIVES." To save the small blue planet Earth, Defensor does the obvious thing and tries to shoot Menasor. Shooting is how all litterers should be punished, right? But he uses a fireball cannon, which won't leave any spent bullet casings. Fireballs are very environmentally friendly, except when they set Texas on fire. Combat: Defensor strikes Menasor with his Blue Fireball Cannon attack! -10 Computron knows that the attack will sting for a while, so he moves on to the next Decepticon. Methodical and precise, he moves on to the next one, his sights set on Menasor instead. After careful thought on what move he shall put on the berserk combiner and calculating all the possible setbacks this might have, he decided to impair him instead. Combat: Computron strikes Menasor with his Application Of Scientific Principles attack! Superion doesn't look terribly pleased about his opponent being hurled across the desert. "HEY! THAT WAS MINE!" But Menasor gets stolen from from as well, so he whirls on the first mech he finds: Predaking. Breaking into a lumbering run, he makes to hurl his massive shoulders into the winged horror. Combat: Superion strikes Predaking with his TACKLEZ attack! -1 Predaking gets attacked by Devastator again. He is knocked backwards a bit, then gets back up. Then he's tackled by Superion! The two big guns on his back launch something at two different targets. The one that wronged him first, and the one that wronged him second! "AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Combat: Predaking strikes Superion with his Twin Mortar Launchers Area attack! Combat: Defensor's forcefield absorbs Predaking's attack. Combat: Predaking strikes Devastator with his Twin Mortar Launchers Area attack! Combat: Menasor strikes Computron with his Terrible Tornado attack! Bruticus is trashed by Devastator and nearly falls onto his back. Fortunately, he managed to deflect the brunt of the attack with his left arm (morning is going to be hard for Vortex). Bruticus' first reflexe is to lashout at Devastator but one of the Autobot combiner draws his attention. Leaving the green giant alone, he grabs his rifle with both aim and fires a powerful blast towards Computron, "BRUTICUS HATES NERDS!" Combat: Bruticus strikes Computron with his Sonic Stun Gun attack! -9 Mortar explodes off of Devastator's armor, sending him reeling away from the frecas, if momentarily. He rests against an enormous stone, recovering. In fury, he grips the support far too hard sending it shattering. All he needed was a moment or two...light gleamed off of his sunglasses, a scowl on his lips reminiscent of a California cop whose shift was far from over. It was a bad day to be on the rong side of Devastator... Combat: Devastator takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Computron stumbles back as Menasor strikes him backwards. And just as he was shaking off the attack, he sees Bruticus lumber after him far too late with his prattle about how he hates nerds. How unoriginal. As this certainly wasn't part of the plan, he pauses as each and every single Technobot discusses a new plan of attack, taking each opinion and weighing the consequences of each one. Combat: Computron takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Superion gleefully watches mortar spray all over his awesome forcefield. He's beginning to feel INVINCIBLE, damn you Defensor. Strutting back for Predaking, he aims nothing more than a triumphant kick in the giant mech's chest. Combat: Superion strikes Predaking with his PUNT (Kick) attack! Predaking gets kicked in the chest. "Pathetic. Is that all you have? You will need more, to stand against Predaking," the Predacon Combiner says to Superion. He raises his fist to punch the Autobot Flyer Combiner. Where? Anywhere's good. Combat: Predaking strikes Superion with his Shatter Punch attack! -3 Combat: Defensor's forcefield absorbs Predaking's attack. Defensor is just happy to keep Superion, his noble fellow Autobot, safe! Having punished Menasor for his litteing, Defensor now turns on his ancient enemy, whom he does not actually remember as his ancient enemy due to amnesia or something like that, Bruticus! Setting his jaw in a firm line, Defensor tries to piledrive Bruticus into the desert sands. Combat: Defensor strikes Bruticus with his Tremendous Strength attack! Menasor laughs as he sees Computron get turned around by the tornado...stick that in your eye. Now he tromps off to find better, more worthy prey. And prey he finds...right...there. "HEY! UGLY! YEAH! YOU!" he says looking right at Predaking as he takes a swing at him with his sword. Combat: Menasor strikes Predaking with his Silver Sword attack! -5 Bruticus stops to watch the effects of his shot on Computron. But the Decepticon soldier does not remain still for long. Defensor, his nemesis, moves within his line of sight. Clenching his fist, Bruticus charges once again. The ground his shaking under his feet as he closes the distance. "DEFENSOR MUST FALL! BOYSCOUT MUST FALL!". But then, Bruticus is slammed head first into the ground. Rising from the hole the impact made, Bruticus' optics flare and as soon as he arrives in range, he swings his left fist, aiming it at Defensor's left shoulder joint. Combat: Bruticus strikes Defensor with his Vortex's Revenge attack! Having weighed Predaking's words for just a moment, Devastator almost smirked. He leveled his cannon at the monster's back and opened fire. There was no need for talk, the irony barely registered with the combiner, 'never leave your back open' or some such. In truth, the melee had taken a lot out of Devastator, not that he'd let on. His instincts were to recouperate, outside the main battle. They'd all be distracted long enough for him to simply roll over anyone left standing. His place as the prime combiner was assured. Combat: Devastator strikes Predaking with his Solar Energy Rifle attack! Three out of five Protectobots agree: Piledriving Bruticus into the sand is awesome. The fourth wasn't all that impressed and the fifth was high, but it's still a majority and so Defensor looks mighty pleased with himself. As he glances over at Superion, Defensor feels a familiar sensation as his energon reserves start to dwindle. The shield around the Aerialbots flickers and vanishes into nothingness. Defensor frowns, and the distraction means he's caught off guard by Bruticus rising back up again and decking him in the jaw. Defensor stumbles backwards, leaving huge divets in the ground. Defensor rubs his shattered jaw, muttering, "You call that a strike? You punch like Vortex." He brings his right fist to show Bruticus how helicopter punches are supposed to work. Combat: Defensor's forcefield protecting Superion vanishes. Combat: Defensor strikes Bruticus with his Blades's... well not revenge per se since Blades is already pretty awesome and everybody knows it but I think you get the general gist attack! -9 Superion puts his hands on his hips and laughs like an ass when Predaking punches the forcefield. But his grin is wiped from his face when both Menasor and Devastator kill-steal him. Enraged yet again, he charges straight for Menasor, just before his nifty forcefield FLICKERS AWAY. Seems all he's really good at is tackling. Combat: Superion strikes Menasor with his Fierce and Frightful Frenzy attack! Predaking gets hit again, like he did last summer. Angrily he arghs, trying to smash anyone within reach. "NO! I WILL PREVAIL! YOU ALL ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!" Combat: Predaking strikes Bruticus with his Savage Instinct Area attack! -4 Combat: Predaking strikes Defensor with his Savage Instinct Area attack! -4 Menasor is tackled and GRUNTS! going down under Superion. "OH you're in for it NOW!!!!" snarls Menasor as he gets up off the ground. With a bum-rush tackle-grab, he scoops up Superion and with a massive twist of the hips, he pitches Superion out into the desert to land almost in the exact same place he'd thrown Abominus earlier...among the rocks, the cactus....the rattle snakes...the rocks..more rocks! OUCH...that rock formation just fell over and landed on him. CRASH, thunk.... Combat: Menasor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Bruticus is punched right in the face. His head jerks back, energon and oil leaks from his faceplate but he seems otherwise unaffected, "DEFENSOR PUNCH LIKE WEAKLING, NOT TRUE SOLDIER!" Bruticus must also be running low on energon because he doesn't even bother to fire at the protectobots, he simply launches his knee towards the other gestalt's midsection. But before he can see the effect of his attack, he is trampled by the larger Predaking. Combat: Bruticus strikes Defensor with his LOW BLOW! attack! -10 Combat: Superion dissolves into its component Aerialbots. Air Raid has arrived. Superion has left. Air Raid has left. Defensor has had nightmares that start like this. Predaking has gone on a rampage, and one of the behemoth's arms catches Defensor square in the face, ripping off his already damaged jaw. That leaves him open for Bruticus to deck him in the mid-section, causing the Protectobots to double over. Defensor falls to the ground, momentarily overwhelmed by the twin power of the two Decepticon Combiners. "Superion, Computron! I need your assistance!" Well, at least here he isn't naked like in the nightmare. Wait... Combat: Defensor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Predaking The still-angry Predaking now turns his attentions to Menasor. "I still have yet to deal with you," he says, "And deal with you I shall. I am stronger. Remember that." The Predacon Combiner then proceeds to shoot at Menasor with his X-ray gun. Where's a lead apron when you need one? Combat: Predaking strikes Menasor with his X-Ray Laser Cannon attack! -1 Menasor snarls and after staggering back a step from the shot from the X-ray gun he begins to swing that damned Silver sword of his again around and around and around...faster and faster, almost dizzying in its effects. "You're just scum....just vermin to ahnialate....with a little of natures fury." And with that he releases that deadly tornado towards Predaking. Combat: Menasor strikes Predaking with his Terrible Tornado attack! Abominus has left. Combat: Bruticus takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Devastator has left. Defensor is slow to get up, holding his gut with his First Aid hand. He casts a glance over at Superion and Computron, but both of them are out of the fight. Blast it, that just leaves him and a bunch of angry Decepticons. Who's the most dangerous, he wonders. Bruticus is always a threat to him personally, and Menasor is a walking horror, but Predaking strikes him as being the most worrisome right now. As Menasor blasts him with a tornado from his cyclone cannon, Defensor draws his fireball launcher and cuts loose, spraying flames that mix up with the wind and turn into a fire tornado. Combat: Defensor misses Predaking with his Three More Elements And We Got Captain Planet attack! -7 Predaking The tornado lifts Predaking up in the air, but as the flames from Defensor's weapon try to reach him, he flies out of it, landing a few feet away. "You know not of what you speak," he says to Menasor, "I am more powerful, that is all that matters." He takes the opportunity to recouperate some energon Combat: Predaking takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Computron FINALLY came to a common consensus- he will slow him down in order to make the fight even and fair. So the acid pellet gun comes out once and and is fired at him while giving cover to his fallen comrade. Combat: Computron strikes Menasor with his Automatic Acid-Pellet Gun attack! Menasor snarls and feels his armor peppered with those stupid Acid-Pellets. Turning he pulls his gun and fires off a shot at Computron. "Fragger!" he spits out. Combat: Menasor strikes Computron with his Cyclone Gun attack! -5 Bruticus , "s gaze fall upon Predaking. Twice the Predacons dared to attack him and he intends to get some payback from the orange giant. Bruticus suddenly springs into action, attempting to throw Computron to the ground as he makes his way towards Predaking with both fists raised into the air, ready to smash into their target." Combat: Bruticus strikes Predaking with his Pulverize Area attack! -4 Combat: Bruticus strikes Computron with his Pulverize Area attack! -4 Defensor reholsters his fireball cannon, craning his neck upwards as he watches the Predacon Supreme soar upwards. Predaking can be dang fast when he wants to be, Defensor laments. "Computron, look out!" Defensor exclaims as he and Menasor exchange firepower. Eager to avenge his brothers in arms, Defensor breaks into a sprint, lowering his First Aid shoulder in order to bodycheck Menasor into the dirt. Combat: Defensor strikes Menasor with his Bodycheck attack! -8 Predaking gets pummelled by Bruticus! "The sheer insolence," he snarls, "Thinking you're better than me? I will destroy you." The Predacon Combiner aims a kick at Bruticus, aiming to trip him. Combat: Predaking strikes Bruticus with his Kick attack! Defensor says, "Hmm, the Decepticons seem to dislike Predaking as much as we do, Computron." Spindrift says, "Reckon they all just hate each other in general, really." Defensor says, "I'm not sure if we should pity them for that or not." Wreck-Gar says, "Can we have a moment of silence for Devastatorobot?" Computron takes a vengeful strike from Menasor, only to be hurled into Bruticus again. Getting up, and slowly, the technobots realize they are pretty much being teamed up against by the Decepticons even though they are not really working together. He takes a moment to compose himself again for a new plan of attack. Combat: Computron takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Menasor gets bodychecked into the dirt and sand and he snarls. He's fought better than this!!! But the voices of several of the Stunticons begin to whine and complain, then argue as Menasor picks himself up off the ground and whirls to keep himself facing everyone while Motormaster does his best to get everyone in line again with threats and growled commands. Combat: Menasor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Bruticus is tripped and falls to his knees, right before Predaking, "BRUTICUS BREAK YOU! PREDAKING TALKS TOO MUCH!" As he rises to his feet, he launches his right fist towards Predaking's jaw. Combat: Bruticus misses Predaking with his 14000 Psi Punch attack! -10 Defensor says, "Who?" Predaking :snorts. "Bruticus talk too stupid," he retorts, ducking the swing and trying to tackle the Combaticon Combiner. "Maybe if you learned to speak properly you wouldn't look like such an idiot." Computron refigured his calculation and went straight for Predaking while he seems to be distracted by everything else. Intending to lift Predaking up, he wanted to hurl him into Bruticus, just as he was used as a projectile as well. Combat: Computron strikes Predaking with his A throw for a throw! (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Computron strikes Bruticus with his A throw for a throw! (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Predaking strikes Bruticus with his Punch attack! Wreck-Gar says, "Devastatorobot, the combined form of the Constructirobots!" Defensor stares down at the fallen Stunticons. "What's wrong, Menasor? Beginning the see the folly of evading /justice/?" Defensor gives the Stunticon a swift kick to the gut. "There's no shame in surrender in the Olympics. Give it some thought!" Combat: Defensor strikes Menasor with his Kick 'Em While They're Down attack! -10 Defensor says, "...who?" Sit-Com says, "Boss, have you been sniffing the knockoffs again?" Wreck-Gar says, "We don't get no respect!" Defensor says, "Heh, I've got to say, you two. Your colourful Junkion euphemisms and random non sequiturs always brings a smile to my face." Menasor snarls as he's kicked in the gut, but instead of getting just taking it and not retaliating, he grabs the ped just after it connects and tries to yank on it to upend Defensor, while dropping his weight down on top of him, using his elbow to drive home a point. Wow, someone needs to keep these guys from watching WWE Monday Nights! Sit-Com says, "donka shane" Wreck-Gar says, "That's great, we'll be here all week." Combat: Menasor strikes Defensor with his Body Slam Ramadam! attack! -3 Bruticus is punched and then thrown onto Predaking before crashing on the ground. Despite the amazing amount of punishment he took, the Decepticon soldier still manages to get back on his feet. So, Predaking is faster than he is? Not a problem for Bruticus. Raising his right arm, he aims his large rifle at the orange gestalt. For a moment, he seems to hesitate...or perhaps he's just taking a good aim. This only last for a moment, before he pulls the trigger, firing a deadly sonic blast towards Predaking. Combat: Bruticus strikes Predaking with his Sonic Stun Gun attack! -10 Predaking flails as he's attacked by a very loud weapon. "ARGH TOO LOUD!" he shouts, as he lashes out. Combat: Predaking strikes Bruticus with his shut that damn noise off! (Punch) attack! Defensor hmphs as Menasor only growls, unable to give a coherent response. Unfortunately, his hands do more than enough talking as Defensor suddenly finds his foot grabbed. "Wait, hold o-!" Defensor flips, arms flailing as he /crashes/ against the ground on his back, causing sand to fly in all directions and cover the battlefield. The Protectobots groan from the shock, temporarily stunned. What now, Menasor?! Combat: Defensor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Computron seemed to have lost all train of actual, logical thought as he rushes at Bruticus then, intending to slam him into the ground with a rush that was planned. It seems that the gestalt's calculations are still on track. Combat: Computron strikes Bruticus with his Right on Point! (Ram) attack! Menasor lays on top of Defensor and grins down at him, "Whimpy AUTOBOTS!!" he says and with hands quick as lightening, reaches out and attempts to grab the other Gestalt, hoping to put him in a head lock. Combat: Menasor strikes Defensor with his Head Lock (Grab) attack! Bruticus manages to catch Predaking's fist, blunting most of the attack. He pushes back the larger gestalt and turns in time to get tackled by Computron. However, he manages to get a hold on the brainy gestalt. He rises to his feet with the Autobot still locked in a bearhug hold, "BRUTICUS CRUSHES WEAK AUTOBOT!" Combat: Bruticus strikes Computron with his Bearhug Hold attack! -9 Predaking is pushed back and lets Computron whale on Bruticus for a moment. He can attack later when both their guards are down. Combat: Predaking takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Defensor compares his Strength to Menasor's Strength: Failure :( Defensor grunts as Menasor gets the upper hand, grabbing him from behind and threatening to twist his head off. He would grit his teeth had his jaw not been smashed in earlier by Bruticus and Predaking. "Not... going to... be beaten... not now, not ever!" But despite his brave words, Menasor's headlock remains secure! Combat: Defensor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Computron grunts and all the components feel the crush of Bruticus on them, when he was finally released he fell, but he got back up again. Picking himself up he swung a fist right at Bruticus's face, aiming to smash it in. Combat: Computron strikes Bruticus with his Punch attack! Menasor grins as he laughs maliciously, still grappling with Defensor, "Pathetic! Just pathetic. Here...let me show you another move I learned from the squishies TV show...." And with that, he wrenched himself around so that he attempted to drive Defensor's head right into the ground. Combat: Menasor strikes Defensor with his Head meet ground. Ground meet head! (Smash) attack! Bruticus attempts to block Computron's punch but he was never know for his speed... he fails and gets punched into the face. He stumbles back...and back..and back and... whoops... his elbow suddenly and accidently flies towards Predaking's chest. Combat: Bruticus strikes Predaking with his Elbow Strike attack! -9 Combat: Predaking dissolves into its component Predacons. Rampage has arrived. Predaking has left. Defensor would cheer the destruction of Predaking, but he's too busy getting his face slammed into the dirt. SAVE ME COMPUTRONF. "Menasor, when *MMPH!* I get *MMPH!* free I'm g- *MMPH!* -nna show you *MMPH!* what we Autob *MMPH!* Alright that's enough!" Defensor manages to squirm away from Menasor. It isn't pretty, but it works. The Protectobot kicks at the Stunticon Super Warrior as he goes before trying to get back up to his feet. Computron seeing that Predaking has gone down finally, he aims to attack Bruticus while he was still down. There was still Menasor left, and then, if Menasor goes down- going up against Defensor. He kicked Bruticus in it's midsection. Combat: Defensor strikes Menasor with his Nobody Here Is Proud Of This attack! -7 Combat: Computron strikes Bruticus with his Kick attack! Rampage ows as he's separated from Predaking. "Oh well," he says, "It's hard to watch TV and fight at the same time." Combat: Menasor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Menasor grunts as he's kicked hard while Defensor gets up off the ground, but Menasor has a wicked grin to his face even if that just hurt pretty damned bad. He rolls away and staggers up and back a pace, getting out of the way of any further attacks for a moment as he collects himself, looking around the field. It's shrinking and fast. But the damned Stunticons start arguing again about strategy and wrestling moves and Motormaster belows out for them to shut the FRAG UP! The Gestalt rattles a little as if unsteady from the team not working together for a moment but then it seems to tighten up and batten down the hatches. Bruticus is kicked and falls back on his aft with Predacons showering around him, "NERD MAKING BRUTICUS ANGRY!". Getting back on his feet, the Decepticon soldier charges the Autobot genius, lowring his shoulder to ram it into, and hopefully through his opponent. Combat: Bruticus strikes Computron with his SPEAR!!!!! attack! -10 Defensor is free! He casts a quick glance at Menasor, but it's clear that the Stunticons are having a little argument amongst themselves. Thus, he feels he's able to get over there and help his buddy Computron out. "You haven't even BEGUN to see 'angry' yet, Bruticus," Defensor quips before marching up to him. Lifting up one of his mighty feet, Defensor attempts to kneecap Bruticus by causing Swindle to explode. Combat: Defensor strikes Bruticus with his Kneecapping attack! -9 Computron flies back, hitting the momentarily still Menasor as he went. Afterburner yelling about how much this blows to the rest of the Technobots. They tell him to calm down, this wasn't over yet... Combat: Computron strikes Menasor with his You snooze you lose. (Ram) attack! Menasor looks over at Defensor and grins wickedly. Paybacks are wicked and he's as evil as they get, or so he thinks. Grabbing up his sword, he begins that devilish whrilwind of his, spinning it around and around until that cyclon of doom, that tornado of terror, that vortex of velocity suddenly appears and he unleashes it right at the Autobot 'groupies'. Combat: Menasor's Terrible Tornado attack on Defensor goes wild! Combat: Menasor strikes himself with his Terrible Tornado attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Menasor's Agility. (Crippled) Swindle takes it right into the face... well not really but the attack does enough damages to force Bruticus down on one knee. He angrily looks up at the Autobots gestalt, his optics filled with hate, "BRUTICUS SAYS DEFENSOR FALL! FALL! FALL!" he shouts before unleashing a series of violent and vicious blows towards the Protectobots. Combat: Bruticus strikes Defensor with his Onslaught attack! -10 Defensor glances over his shoulder as a tornado whips around Menasor. The heck? That couldn't have been planned, but now there's dirt flying every which way, making the battlefield almost impossible to see. Defensor takes a step back, drawing out medical supplies from his left shoulder. If he can just weld the bottom half of his jaw back on Defensor might be able t- *FALL! FALL!* Oh oh... Defensor takes the first punch to the gut, causing his black chest plate to crack. He quickly recovers, though, parrying the blows as best he can with only his Blades arm. "Bruticus says a lot of things," he mutters, "Doesn't mean it's going to come true." He brings around his hand for the world's most vicious backhanded slap. Combat: Defensor strikes Bruticus with his Pimp Slap attack! -8 Computron stands, only to see that Menasor unleashed an attack on... himself. How illogical. He sees Bruticus wildly attack Defensor, and takes the moment to go and pound Bruticus to the ground. Combat: Computron strikes Bruticus with his HULK SMASH! (Smash) attack! Menasor unleashes the Terrible Tornado, only to have it go out of control, go WILD on him and lift himself up off the ground, "HEY! WHAT THE...." the look on his face was a bit comical until he fell back to earth with a loud THUD! He lay there for a moment as the wind died down, the dirt and rocks and debris he kicked up settling down over his frame and making him now...dirt colored instead of multi-colored of yellow, purple, red and black...The others were busy pounding away on each other. He rolled over and stood up, dizzy for a moment as he blinked his optics and then shook his head. "Whoa...what a rush!" Combat: Menasor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Bruticus is backhanded like a redheaded stepchild and he does not appreciate it. He is then smashed by Computron who's fortunately much weaker than Hulk. Launching himself towards Defensor, he reaches with both hands in an attempt to crush the Autobot's head between his hands. Combat: Bruticus misses Defensor with his Head Crusher attack! -9 While it looks like Menasor is trying to get himself together and Bruticus is focusing on Defensor, Computron goes to attack again, this time a kick to keep Bruticus from trying to hurt Defensor. Combat: Computron strikes Bruticus with his Kick attack! "Nice hit, Computron," Defensor compliments. He makes a note to have the Protectobots send the Technobots a gift basket or something. Staying put in order to put his jaw back together, Defensor is surprised when the Combaticon lunges for him, recovering much faster than expected. Fortunately, Compturon gets in the way. "That's two I owe you," he says, turning towards Menasor. "Looks like our other dancing partner's back up. Don't worry, a fireball should fuse him." Defensor draws his weapon and sends a single burst of flame towards the Stunticons. Combat: Defensor misses Menasor with his Blue Fireball Cannon attack! -9 Menasor snorts at Defensor as he manages to turn to the side some and miss getting hit with the Fireball. "Two can play at this game!" he says with a grin and pulls out his own gun and fires off a shot at Defensor, though he's a little on the wobbly looking side now. Combat: Menasor misses Defensor with his Cyclone Gun attack! -6 Bruticus recoils under the impact of Computron's kick. Even though he would like to get right back at him, Bruticus needs to gather his strength first. Combat: Bruticus takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Defensor lifts his gun, peering at it. "Must have this thing set on 'miss'..." He doesn't even realize that Menasor has retaliated until the cyclone burst flies past him. "And I guess I'm not the only one." Defensor holsters his cannon. "Alright, Menasor, you and I will do this the old fashioned way!" Defensor charges, fist raised, aiming to deck Menasor right in his ugly face. Combat: Defensor strikes Menasor with his Fist To The Face attack! -9 Computron nods at Defensor. "It was fair." The gestalt answered, seeing Menasor take a shot at Defensor while he was trying to repair himself. He goes for a big hit on Menasor, hoping to take him out of the competition very VERY soon. Combat: Computron strikes Menasor with his Smash attack! Combat: Menasor dissolves into its component Stunticons. Motormaster has arrived. Menasor has left. Bruticus is tired. He took quite a beating and spent most of his energon reserves during this battle. One could ask himself if he was going to make it through the end but Bruticus doesn't think about such things. He sees Autobots in front of him and he wants to smash them to pieces. Once again, he chagres at them throwing his massive fists as powerfully as he can towards both Autobots. Combat: Bruticus strikes Computron with his Pulverize Area attack! -5 Combat: Bruticus strikes Defensor with his Pulverize Area attack! -5 Computron looks at Bruticus now. "And then there was one Decepticon remaining." He looked at Defensor. "Allow me." He turned to Bruticus only to see a pair of fists coming at him. He gets knocked back, and feels some parts of the components come loose, but Scattershot spurred them on- don't give up now! Standing, he moves to rush at Bruticus again, all the Technobots giving it their all. Combat: Computron strikes Bruticus with his Ram attack! Combat: Bruticus dissolves into its component Combaticons. Onslaught has arrived. Bruticus has left. Defensor nods with satisfaction as the Stunticons break apart. "That's three I owe you, Computron." Defensor turns towards Bruticus, only to find that Computron has already bunrushed the Combaticon! "...hmph. I'm going to have to stop counting how many times I owe you, but suffice to say, it's a lot." Defensor straightens up, getting out of a combat stance. "I'd rather not fight any Autobot if I can help it, Computron. Are you willing to accept a draw?" Defensor steps forward, hand extended. Computron looks at the hand that Defensor extended, then, after a moment's thought- which is a lot shorter than they usually take when it comes to that- he reaches out as well to shake hands. "I would." Defensor shakes Computron's hand, smiling. "Well fought! I only wish Superion were here with us. But the important thing is that the Autobots have emerged victorious!" There's a brief transformation sound as Defensor breaks apart into the component Protectobots, all landing perfectly on the ground. Combat: Defensor dissolves into its component Protectobots. Blades has arrived. First Aid has arrived. Defensor has left. Computron nods. "Agreed. At least it was an Autobot victory." After that, Computron breaks apart into it's own components. Combat: Computron dissolves into its component Technobots.